Like a Wolf on Heat
by Thatoneloserkid
Summary: The thing Lydia found quite fascinating was the amount of behavioral patterns werewolves shared with their animal counterparts. See, wolves, they mate during the winter time, meaning their sex drive is through the roof for those threeish months. Werewolves? exactly the same.


The thing Lydia found quite fascinating was the amount of behavioral patterns werewolves shared with their animal counterparts.

See, wolves, wild wolves, _proper_ wolves, they mate during the winter time, meaning their sex drive is through the roof for those threeish months. It's a smart strategy, really, it means their young will be born in spring, leaving them about six months to mature before snowfall.

Werewolves? Exactly the same.

As soon as winter rolled around Lydia could _feel_ the air around the pack shift completely.

Derek pined and lusted after Stiles.

Isaac was all but drooling over Scott, and vice versa, which made they pairing monumentally more sexually charged then the others.

Malia would trip over her own feet whenever Kira was in her line of sight.

Erica had Allison pinned against every feasible surface.

And Cora? Well, Lydia hadn't really noticed her pining, lusting, drooling or tripping for anyone which, ok, she knows sexual maturity in wolves kicks in at around 3 or 4 years of age, which is pretty late in comparison to some animals, but Cora is _seventeen_ , she should be in the same boat as everyone else.

"Maybe she it hasn't kicked in yet," Allison reasoned, "Derek said a werewolves aging is different from humans, maybe she hasn't really hit doggy puberty yet. Technically, is we are going on dog years she is only be about one and a half."

Lydia wanted to disagree, tell Allison the Cora had definitely hit puberty but that would mean admitted she had ogled the young wolves chest whenever she was in the dumb sports bar and she that wasn't something she wanted to admit.

"She is only a few months younger then Erica, though."

"But Erica was turned, she had already hit puberty before she had been turned, it's probably different for born wolves." Allison shrugged before adding, "Ask Derek."

"Oh, yes, let's ask Derek about the sexual activity of his baby sister." Lydia scoffed, "Speaking of Erica, where is she?"

"Waiting at my house." Allison said with a smug grin. "You would be surprised just how obedient they are around this time of year."

Everything went on pretty much the same for the next week and then Lydia noticed it.

Cora was staring at her like she was the first piece of food she had seen after months of being starved. It was constant. During lunch, class, pack meetings, and it was driving Lydia crazy.

And since Cora was driving her crazy Lydia decided to have a little fun of her own.

Even she knew the skirt she was wearing was sinfully short but it was definitely worth it was she was walking down the hallway and Cora rounded the corner in front of her, her eyes going wide at the sight of Lydia. That reaction alone would have satisfied Lydia but when Cora literally fell at her feet, well, that was a sweet rush she would never get tired over.

Cora didn't seem bothered by the fact everyone around them had noticed her tripping face first on to the ground just in front of Lydia's feet and slowly ran her eyes up Lydia's legs, her eyes jumping up to Lydia's when she reached the edge of her skirt.

"Whoa," Cora breathed and Lydia just smirked, stepping over the wolf and strutting off to class, glancing back briefly to see Cora, still on the ground, staring at her ass as she walked away.

"You are evil," Allison had laughed when she entered their shared class, eyeing the short skirt Lydia was sporting.

The next day she wore a ridiculously low cut top, catching more than just Cora's attention, but it was only Cora she cared about as she strutted over to the lunch table Cora was sitting at, alone, staring doe eyed and dazed at Lydia.

Her eyes dropped to Lydia's chest when the redhead bent over the table, her forearms resting on the cool surface. "Hey, wolfy," Lydia purred, and the sheer lack of a smartass retort or even a scoff told Lydia exactly how much power she had here.

"Lydia," Cora greeted gruffly, reluctantly lifting her eyes, though they only made it to Lydia's lips then Cora seemed completely dazed again.

"Lookin' good, Martin." Someone commented and then there was a hand hitting her ass. Lydia closed her eyes to prevent herself from punching the kid who had done it but Cora didn't seem to have that much self control. A growl ripped through the girls throat and she almost knocked the table over as she stood up quickly, her palms slamming down against the table surface.

"Hey, easy," Lydia gripping onto Cora's hand, which seemed to snap her out of it, her eyes snapping back to Lydia.

"Freak," the boy mumbled as he walked away but Cora ignored him, her eyes back on Lydia's cleavage.

Lydia hooked her finger under Cora's chin, pushing her chin up until she was staring completely fascinated into Lydia's eyes. "My eyes are up here, sweetheart."

Cora nodded dumbly, like the only part of her brain that was working properly right now was the primitive part the was telling her to throw Lydia on the lunch table and just take her in front of everyone.

"Everything ok, guys?" Allison asked carefully, sitting down at the table with Scott and Stiles.

Cora blinked, tearing her eyes away from Lydia to look at Allison. "Yeah," She croaked, falling back down onto the bench with a little thud.

Allison shook her head at Lydia, an amused little smile playing on her lips. "Evil," She mouthed.

Lydia was planning her outfit for the next day when there was a knock on her window. She set the pair of jeans she was holding (a pair she knew would drive Cora nuts) down on the bed and walked over to the windows.

She wasn't sure who she expected to be there, Allison, maybe even Scott, but she certainly hadn't expected Cora to be perched on the roof just outside.

"No, don't." Cora rushed out when Lydia reached out to open the window. "I need some kind of barrier, otherwise I don't know when I'll do."

Lydia laughed at that, sitting down on her window seat, her eyebrows raising expectantly when Cora just stared at her. "Well?"

"Right," Cora shook her head, her eyes dropping the the tiles just outside Lydia's window.

"What are you doing here, Cora?" Lydia asked when Cora didn't say anything else.

"I don't know," Cora admitted, a hint of confusion in her tone as she looked up at Lydia again. "I could smell you, all over everything in Derek's loft, which is crazy because you haven't been there in _weeks_. So I decided to go for a walk and I caught you scent somewhere near the sheriffs station, I didn't even mean to follow it."

Lydia felt a little guilty at that, she didn't realize the whole thing what _that_ bad, but then again all she really had to go on was the rest off the pack who all had mates, Cora didn't.

Frowning, Cora shook her head again. "I don't even remember most of the run here but I'm pretty sure I got hit by a car."

Lydia pulled the window up, watch Cora as she scurried backwards like some frightened animal, her hand slipping off the edge of the roof causing her to fall backwards, tumbling one story and hitting the ground with a thud and a painful, puppy-like yelp.

"Cora?" Lydia scrambled out of the window to peer down at the wolf who was lying on her back on the grass, her eyes screwed shut. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just a little bit of a broken spine and bruised ego."

Lydia laughed, smiling softly down at Cora when she opened her eyes, her eyes glowing gold.

Cora peered up at Lydia for a few seconds, obviously trying to force herself to be mad, but the little breathless laugh that escaped her lips a few seconds later told Lydia that she was far from mad.

"Do you want to come back up here?"

"That would be nice," Cora grumbled, groaning as she turned onto her front to push herself to her feet.

Cora jumped up easily, her hands gripping onto the lip of the roof and she began pulling herself up, only stopping when her forehead lightly bumped against Lydia's, who still hadn't moved away from the edge of the roof yet.

Cora stopped pulling herself up, her eyes fluttering slightly as she looked from Lydia's eyes to her lips, her nose brushing against Lydia's when she tilted her head back a little, her lips, parted slightly, ghosting against Lydia's.

Lydia pulled back slowly and Cora chased after her, like Lydia's lips were some kind of magnet. It was easy for her to pull herself back up onto the roof, it didn't even take a fraction of her strength to do it, the only reason she struggled was because of how Lydia was looking at her. She had the same look on her face that Cora had probably been sporting since this whole 'wolf on heat' thing had started.

"Are you sure you aren't hurt?" Lydia asked once Cora was kneeling in front of her.

"Red, I'm a werewolf, of course I'm not hurt." Cora scoffed, the Cora Lydia remembered from before this started appearing but quickly disappeared again when Lydia tugged at her leather jacket, making out like she was fixing the jacket when, in reality, she just used it to pull Cora closer.

"Do you want to come in?"

"Want to? Definitely. Should I? Definitely not."

"Since when did you ever do what you should?" Lydia flashed Cora a crooked grin.

"That's true," Cora whispered, mindlessly following Lydia as she crawled back into her room. "This is a bad idea,"

"I think this is a great idea," Lydia purred, gripping onto the collar of Cora's jacket and pulling her closer.

Cora stumbled against Lydia, her hand gripping onto Lydia's hips to steady herself.

Lydia leant in, her forehead pressing against Cora's, the tips of their noses pressed together as they stared over into each others eyes, Cora's flickering gold every so often as she tried to keep her heart rate in check.

"Can I?" Lydia whispered, her hands moving to cup Cora's cheeks, her thumb tracing Cora's full bottom lip.

"I don't want to hurt you,"

Lydia frowned at that, of all the things she had expected Cora to say or do in reply to that question that was never one of them. "The other guys haven't hurt anyone."

"But they've been doing this longer than me. I've been a wolf longer but I've never had these kind of feelings before, every, and I know how to deal with my angry but this? I don't know how to control it properly." Cora admitted. "It takes ever ounce of energy I have to keep my heart rate bellow turning level whenever I see you at school,"

"So Allison was right," Lydia murmured thoughtfully.

"It's different in born wolves, we don't hit sexual maturity 'til a lot later than humans do. I've noticed girls before, obviously, and with the amount sex and stuff that is in the media and whatever it is hard not to think about having sex but it's never been like this." Cora explained, "It had never been so bad that I can't function properly around a girl. Jesus, Lydia, I literally fell at your feet yesterday."

"Yeah, that was certainly something."

"God, and I bet it just boosted your ego by tenfold." Cora grumbled.

"We can take it slow, try and ease you into it, maybe that will help?" Lydia offered, running her fingertips down Cora's jawline.

Cora nodded quickly, "But if I say stop you have to stop right away, ok?"

"Of course," Lydia assured, her fingers hooking around the back of Cora's neck. "That's kind of how this sex thing works."

Everything after that was a blur of clothes being torn off and lips against skin and within about five minutes Cora was flat on her back on Lydia's bed, her eyes closed as Lydia nipped and sucked on the skin covering her collarbone.

"Just tell me if you are close to wolfing out, ok?"

Cora nodded quickly, her entire body ridged as she tried to keep her heartbeat down.

"Look at me," Cora obliged, her glowing eyes opening slowly to look up at Lydia. "Find an anchor, use it."

Cora nodded, taking in a deep breath through her nose and closing her eyes. It took a few seconds but Cora's muscles slowly began unwinding as she melted against Lydia's comforter. "Ok, I've got one." She breathed

"What is it?" Lydia whispered, letting her lips ghost around the shell of the wolf's ear.

"Your heartbeat."

Lydia grinned against Cora's ear, "That's what I was hoping you would say."

Cora's chest was heaving as Lydia kissed along her collarbone and down the valley of her breasts, stopping only briefly to paint a hickey on the swell of the wolf's left breast, continuing down her stomach until she reached the waistband of Cora's boy shorts.

Lydia looked up at Cora as she hooked her fingers around her underwear and Cora was staring right back at her with a look of pure awe coupled with a look of disbelief, like she couldn't believe this was really happening. "You ok?"

Cora nodded, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip when Lydia began slowly pulling her boy shorts down her thighs.

Lydia threw the piece of fabric onto the floor and settled on her elbows in between Cora's thighs, hooking the younger girls legs over her shoulders as she kissed her way down the inside of Cora's thigh, pulling her strangled moan from the wolf's throat when she bit down on a particularly sensitive spot.

"My mom is home so you have to keep it down," Lydia spoke, her mouth pressed against Cora's thigh.

Cora nodded quickly, her head falling back against the pillow and her hands fisting Lydia's sheets when the banshee press a kiss to her clit.

"You can touch me, you know?"

Cora picked her head up to look down at Lydia, her eyes flashing gold at the sight of the Banshee in between her legs. "Really?"

"Yes, of course," Lydia huffed, sliding one hand up the sheets to link her fingers with Cora's before nodded her head towards Cora's free hand. "Grab my hair."

Cora blinked away the gold in her eyes, frowning down at Lydia as she slowly slid her fingers into her strawberry blond hair. "What if I hurt you?"

"You won't," Lydia assured, relishing in the way Cora's hand tightened around her own and her fingers tightened in her hair when she flicked her tongue against Cora's clit. "You are thinking to much, just relax, cutie."

Cora grumbled at the pet name but that quickly turned into a groan when Lydia licker her broadly, boldly before moving her lips to suck on her clit, using her free hand to tease one finger around her entrance.

Cora seemed fine when Lydia slowly pushed one finger inside, though her hand did grip onto Lydia's hair a little tighter as she pulled the redhead closer, but once she entered a second finger, her thumb moving to rub slow circle over Cora's clit the wolf growled, and Lydia probably would have found it funny if she wasn't so into it.

Lydia's fingers stroked and stretched, Cora's back arching when Lydia's fingers hit a particularly sweet spot, her hand pulling at Lydia's hair as her heels dug into the banshee's back.

"Lydia, stop." Cora handed as she pulled her hand out of Lydia's hair and untangled their joined hands, pressing the heel of her hands against her eyes as her claws slowly pushed through the skin.

"Hey," Lydia whispered calmingly, wiping her mouth against Cora's thigh then moving up the wolf's body, prying her hands away from her face before cupping her cheek. "You want to stop?"

"No, I just need a second." Cora panted, her glowing eyes hooded as she stared up at Lydia. "I can feel it bubbling, like I'm about to completely wolf out."

"Babe, I don't think that's your wolf." Lydia laughed, kissing Cora's lips as her hand skimmed down her stomach. "You trust me?"

"Yes," Cora breathed.

"Then go with this feeling, ok?"

Cora nodded, her now human nails digging into Lydia's shoulders when the banshee's fingers brushed over her clit as they made their way to her entrance, slowly pushing inside and bending, stroking Cora as her walls tightened around Lydia's fingers.

"Lydia," Cora gasped out against Lydia's lips.

"I know, just go with it ok." Lydia whispered, pressing their foreheads together and staring down into Cora's glowing eyes as she worked the girl closer to the edge. "I trust you, I know you won't hurt me."

Lydia's fingers worked inside Cora, her thumb rubbing circle against her clit while her other hand slowly slid down Cora's neck, over her collarbone until she reached the wolf's breast. A breathy little wine escaped Cora's lips when Lydia palmed her breast before squeezing slightly, her thumb brushing over her hard nipple.

Cora panted against Lydia's lips and Lydia waited until she was just on the edge before moving her lips to Cora's collarbone, biting down a little harder than she probably would have if she was with a human. But she wasn't and Cora definitely seemed to like it if the whimper followed by the relatively loud moan of Lydia's name as a came was anything to go by.

Lydia grinned against Cora's collarbone as the wolf attempted to catch her breath and calm her trembling limbs. One of her hands, completely void of claws Lydia noted, found its was into Lydia's hair as she held the banshee close.

"You did good, pup." Lydia complimented, kissing the already healed bite mark on Cora's collarbone.

"If my brain wasn't in complete meltdown I would probably have something to say back to that."

Lydia laughed at that, settling more comfortably against Cora's side, her legs tangled with Cora's and her head against he wolf's shoulder as she traced her fingers along Cora's toned stomach.

If this was Jackson, _human_ Jackson, he would be covered in bites and bruises but Cora had healed almost as soon as Lydia's teeth had sunk into her skin so the only signs that they had even had sex was the sheen on sweat covering Cora's body, the younger girls still heaving chest and the lipstick marks painted across her tanned skin.

Lydia laughed against Cora's shoulder making the wolf peer down at her through tired eyes. "What?"

"Did you ever see that photo floating around online, the one with a dog covered in lipstick and it said something about those being the only marks that should be left on dog?" Lydia asked and Cora shook her head, a confused little frown on her face because, what? Was this what post-sex talk was? "That's what this reminds me of."

Cora looked down at her stomach where Lydia was touching, noticing the lipstick marks on her stomach, her thighs, and just anywhere Lydia's lips touched. In her post-orgasm haze it took Cora a little long than usual to put together just _what_ Lydia was saying.

"Oh, fuck you." Cora snapped but her voice was completely void of the edge that was usually present in Cora tone, that edge that made tiny little Cora intimidating.

"You will, just not tonight."

"So this isn't just a one time thing?" Cora asked quietly, her hand combing through Lydia's hair, much soft than she had done previously.

"I hope not."

Cora nodded, "Thanks. I knew I was tense but I didn't even realize just how tense I was until tonight."

"It was my pleasure, sweetheart." Lydia reached down to pull the blanket on the bottom of the bed up over them before turning her back to Cora. "Now hug me so we can go to sleep, we have school in the morning."

Cora rolled her eyes as she flipped over, her front pressed against Lydia's back as she wrapped her arms around the banshee and tugged her closer. "Fucking princess," She whispered against the back of Lydia's head, linking their fingers together and resting their hands just bellow Lydia's chin.

"And you have to take me on a date before this happens again," Lydia commanded, "I like Greek food."

"Is there even a place in Beacon Hills that sells Greek food?"

"You'll figure it out,"

"Such high maintenance," Cora murmured, pressing a kiss to the back of Lydia's head.

"Nope, I'm just making you work for it." Lydia said and Cora lifted her head when Lydia turned to look at her.

Cora smiled down at Lydia when she ran her free hand over the wolf's cheek, a soft smile, a smile Lydia had never seen from Cora before, and leant down to kiss Lydia. "I'm sorry I freaked out a little, I thought I was going to wolf out and I was scared I would've hurt you."

"It's fine. It is actually nice to know you actually care about my wellbeing."

Cora opened her mouth to ask what she meant by that, what had happened to Lydia before to make her think it was nice that someone cared about not killing her but before she could Lydia turned back enough, effectively cutting the conversation short. "Goodnight, Cora."

"Night, Red."


End file.
